Vampire Perfume
by passionatevampire
Summary: Bella brings perfume over to the Cullens's house. Maybe their strong sense of smell isn't a good thing! R
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of these amazing characters. Stephenie Meyer does! **

Bella's point of view

I glanced out the kitchen window as I continued to wash my breakfast dishes. I sighed. Even though I had seen Edward just thirty minutes ago, the distance and time apart was still taking a toll on me. As I was putting my bowl on the rack to dry, I heard a horn honk from outside. Finally. I grabbed my jacket and purse off the table along with a small glass bottle, and headed for the door. "Bye Dad!" I called in the direction of the family room, where Charlie was spending his day off. As I opened the door I heard him mumble something. It was either some form of goodbye or displeasure at me spending the day with Edward. Again. Edward had come to take me over to his house. The reason to him, as why I wanted to go, was unknown. As I went to reach for the car door handle, a cold firm arm wrapped around my waist. Edward pulled me to his chest and smiled down at me. "Good morning" his breath brushed across my face, and I inhaled deeply. I smiled back at him and said, " Long time no see". His silver laugh floated over me pulling me under his spell. I stood on my tipsy toes to press my lips into his.

As soon as we were in the car Edward noticed the small glass bottle in my hand. "What's that?" he took his eyes off the road to glance at the bottle. I turned the bottle over in my hands, almost dropping, as I talked. "It's perfume. Alice told me I needed to learn how to pick it out. I bought it from a street seller. That's why I need to go to your house, so she can smell it." Edward bunched up his nose. " You smell fine just the way you are." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. " Alice seems to think it's something I have to know. She doesn't think I have a good enough sense of smell." Which I hardly think is fair; I thought to myself, counting her sense of smell is ten times better than mine. Edward, practically reading my mind says " she seems to think she can build your sense of smell up to her standards. Which is impossible." I look over at him and see he is tense, knowing what I'll say. " Not totally impossible.' I say quietly not wanting to start a disagreement. The subject of me becoming a vampire was still really touchy.

As soon as we arrived I jumped out of the Volvo and tried to beat Edward into the house. I was unsuccessful, of course. When I did reach the house Edward and Alice were talking. Well, I shouldn't say talking since no words were being said, but I know they were communicating, because of Edward's head gestures. When I walked closer Alice turned from Edward to shine a glowing smile on me. " Bella!!!!!!! Edward told me that you brought some perfume for me to smell!!" Edward started to growl. "Alice of course she picked out something that smells nice!" Edward stormed away from Alice's mind and up the stairs. I stretched out my arm and handed Alice the perfume. "I think it smells really nice." I glanced toward the stairs to see if Edward was heading back. Alice opened the bottle and brought it to her nose. "Oh my god, that smells amazing!" I stared at Alice. I hadn't thought it smelled that good. Alice started to sway a bit and was still holding the perfume bottle to her sensitive nose. "Wow, pretty colours!" She out the top back on the bottle and threw it to me. Which on her part was not such a great idea. I reached out my hand to catch it, and watched it fall right past me and onto the ground. It shattered into a million pieces, and started to spread the intoxicating smell.

_Hope you enjoyed this! If I can figure out how to, I will post a second chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, here is Chapter 2. (Chapters wont come that often, 2 much hmk. Lol.) Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

Chapter 2 

Bella's point of view

I turned towards Alice to apologize for the mess I had made. But when I turned to look at her she was gone. From up stairs I heard a scream and several raised voices.

"Ahhhh!!! Alice what are you doing??? You don't throw Cds out the window!" Wow. Edward has a girly scream. I started towards the stairs, and then stopped when I heard another raised voice.

" Pretty, pretty, colours!! Emmett you got big, big muscles!"

"Alice??" Emmett's deep voice was easy to recognize.

"Are you drunk??? I didn't think that was possible! Holy shit, how'd you do it??"

Before I could even think clearly about why Emmett wanted to know, Edward flew down the stairs. "Bella?" He took a step toward me and stopped. He turned his head toward the broken bottle. "What hap-" Suddenly Edward got this extremely weird look on his face. His eyes wobbly traveled to meet mine. "Bella!" He pointed at me and started to walk forward, tripping the whole way. Giggle. "You know what?? I don't think we should wait!" I had never heard Edward sound so giggly and well, drunk. I slowly stepped away from his approaching body. "Wait for what Edward?" In the background I could hear Emmett's voice. "Stop it, Alice!! I don't want to play tag! NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" There was a big crash up stairs followed by a sound like crashing boulders. Suddenly I felt Edward's cold arms wrap around me and his breath on my ear. " I don't think we should wait for our wedding night!" Giggle, giggle. I pulled away from Edward and backed up. "You don't know what your saying Edward!" Even though that's what I wanted, I didn't want him, when he was…drunk! Edward seemed to have lost interest after I pulled away, and was now staring at the chandelier. " Ohhhh…" Giggle. I stood there helplessly staring at him while he swayed back and forth. It was strangely quiet upstairs, except for the occasional sound of something heavy being dragged.

I was still thinking what to do when Emmett came bounding down the stairs. "Bella?! Hi! What's with Alice?? I had to tie her up to keep her from my GI Joe collection." I stared at Emmett. "You own GI Joe dolls?" But Emmett wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the perfume bottle. I really need to clean that up. "Wow that smells good!" A light bulb went on in my head. "Wait, don't smell it!" But it was too late. Emmett had the same look on his face as Edward. I stepped toward him. "Emmett are you ok??" I waved my hand in front of his face. He slowly looked down at me. "Wow, Bella, you smell amazing." I glanced in his eyes, which were almost totally black.

Sorry this is short. Tell me if you want me to continue, and if I have time later this week, I'll update. Thnxs!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

** Edward and friends belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

I started too back away from Emmett. It had been a while since I was ever this terrified around one of the Hales or Cullens, but this was topping the list. Emmett's eyes had a deep longing of thirsty in them, and I couldn't look away.

"Edward?" I whispered in his direction, never taking my eyes off Emmett. I heard no reply so I assumed Edward was still amusing himself. I gulped.

"Emmett? This isn't funny. Come on, you're just smelling the perfume. It's not me!" The last word came out a little high-pitched. Maybe Emmett was joking. I was still staring at him when he disappeared.

"Emmett?" I twisted around in a full circle. He was gone. I sighed in relief and turned back to the broken bottle. I slammed right into a hard, cold chest. Already knowing whom it was I glanced up.

"Emmett-"

Before I could continue Emmett swung me into his arms. I could feel his cold breath on my cheek.

"Bella, you don't seem to understand the power of your smell. Your blood is just so-"

He cut himself as he leaned down to put his lips to my neck. I struggling and screamed for Edward, but nothing was working.

Before I could feel any puncture wounds I felt myself fall to the ground. I turned my head to see a blurry figure running into Emmett for the second time.

"Jasper!" Through all the chaos I had forgotten that he was home. He had not gone out with Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie. The sound of crashing boulders echoed through the room. A thought suddenly crossed my mind.

"Jasper! Don't smell the air!" Jasper was now sitting on top of Emmett.

"Jaspy, you know, you don't smell that bad yourself." Giggle.

Jasper rolled his eyes and looked over at me.

"Don't worry Bella. I figured that out. I could sense Emmett's change once he set foot in this room. I came as soon as I felt your fear. Are you okay?"

I smiled. "Yes I'm fine now. Thank you. I don't know what happened, it's that perfume, something is wrong with it."

Jasper nodded. "Don't worry I'll clean it up. You should get Edward away from here before he breaks the chandelier."

I turned toward the stairs, where the chandelier hung. I gasped. Edward was swinging from it singing "Three Little Monkeys." As I started towards him, he let go and fell gracefully to the ground.

"Come on Edward we need to get out of here." I started pulling him towards the stairs.

" Yes! To my bedroom and beyond!" I was suddenly yanked off my feet and dragged up the stairs.

"No Edward you don't understand!"

Teehee. Kind of a cliffy. Poor Bella. Of course if I was in her situation… LOL. Lets not go there.


End file.
